Love confessions
by purplebleachfanfics
Summary: On a rainy Saturday night, Orihime takes Ichigo to his house for he does not have an umbrella. At his house, they both confess their feelings towards each other and make love. Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy Saturday night and Ichigo went to ask Urahara-san if there were any new updates on Soul Society or anything and was heading back to his house. He didn't have an umbrella so he was soaking wet.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime shouted from behind, "Are you alright? You're soaking wet!"

"Haha thanks but I'm fine" Ichigo put a grin on his face. "What are you doing outside late at night?"

"Oh, I'm just heading back from Tatsuki's house, she borrowed one of my books and I went to pick it up. And are you sure you're fine? Here, I'll take you to your house."

"Thank you"

They were walking towards Ichigo's and suddenly Orihime fainted.

"Orihime! Orihime! Are you okay? Orihime!" Ichigo exclaimed and carried her to his dad's clinic in a rush.

{AT ICHIGO'S DAD'S CLINIC)

"Huh? Where am I?" Orihime asked.

"Phew! Thank goodness you're alright! You suddenly fainted in the middle of the road! Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, I have a high fever, it must've been because of that. But I'm fine now, thanks to you kurosaki-kun" She smiled.

"It's very late right now so I think you should stay here for the night. Is that alright with you?"

'_Kurosaki-kun asked ME to stay at HIS house for the night?' _Orihime blushed and answered "Yes, but is that fine with you?"

"Sure, it is"

"Okay then"

Ichigo took Orihime to his room because they had a school group project together that was due on Monday.

"Here, sit on my bed, the floor is uncomfortable. I'll be back, I'm going to bring some water"

"Okay, thanks"

'_Yes this is my chance! I HAVE to tell Kurosaki-kun about my feelings right now or when else would, or more like COULD I tell him?' _Orihime thought to herself.

"I'm back!"

"Umm Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yeah, is everything alright?"

"I um I h-have something I um have to tell you"  
"Sure, what is it?"

"W-well,"

"Well?"

"Umm ever since I first met you at Karakura high,"

"Yeah?"

"I uh had some feelings towards you"

"What do you mean"

'_Come on Orihime! Just say in quickly and get it over and done with! Seriously, what is wrong with you!'_

"I LOVE YOU KUROSAKI-KUN" she said loudly and immediately covered her face with embarrassment.

"I-inoue!"

"I'm so sorry, you probably don't have the same feelings but I just HAD to tell you…"

"No, Orihime, I love you too"

"H-huh?"

"I always loved you Orihime"

"R-really?!"

"Yes, I love you!" Ichigo said and kissed Orihime on the cheek.

Orihime then gave him a passionate kiss on his lips. Then, they both fell onto Ichigo's bed and they both smiled. Orihime was on top.

"You know, Orihime?"

"Know what?"

"You are like a princess to me like how it says in your name. Hime."

They both giggled.

After a minute or so of deep, passionate kissing, Ichigo finally took off his shirt.

"Will you make love with me?" Ichigo asked Orihime.

"Yes, of course, but this is my first time" Orihime said as she took off her t-shirt.

"It's okay, I will try my best not to hurt you" Ichigo said in a trustworthy way.


	2. Chapter 2

orihime ichigo 2 07/31/2013

Then Ichigo hugged Orihime and unhooked her sexy black lace bra and started to lick and play with her nipples. He cupped the left and licked the other. He then squeezed both of them.

"Uhhh Ichigooo" she moaned.

Ichigo gave her an evil smirk and took off his pants and her skirt. Then he noticed his member was enlarging rapidly. He then ripped off her underwear and licked her clit slowly. She was getting wet. VERY wet.

"Ohhhh yessss Kurosaki-kunnn yess more please yesss"

Then Orihime tore off his boxers and was shocked by how big his member was. Then, she licked the tip of his gender and he moaned.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Readier than ever!"

He inserted his member into her entrance and started moving in and out slowly.

"uhhh yessss moreeeee yess uhh ohhhhh yess" she moaned loudly.

Then Ichigo started to go faster and faster.

"I think I'm coming Orihime!"

Then Orihime felt liquid inside of her.

"This feels so good!"

"I'm glad you like it"

{30 minutes later}

"Ichigo, I'm tired now"

"Do you want me to stop now?"

"Yeah, I think that'll be good"

"Should we go into the shower to cleanse our body?"

"Okay"

Then they both went into the shower and cleaned each others bodies.

{AFTER SHOWER}

"Ahh that was the best night of my life. Thank you Ichigo"

"Yeah it was."

Then Orihime fell asleep on Ichigo's shoulder and he smiled.


End file.
